When forming a pattern of a display apparatus, a photolithography method using a photomask is often used among methods forming a pattern on a substrate.
The photolithography method refers to all processes uniformly coating a photoresist on a base plate, exposing a pattern on a photomask using an exposure apparatus and the photomask, and then going through developing and post bake processes to form a target pattern.
When the photoresist layer is a positive resist layer, chemical changes occur in the resist layer material in the exposed region, and the material may fell off from the resist layer during the development. Meanwhile, when the photoresist layer is a negative resist layer, a material that is not exposed falls off during the development.
Herein, the photolithography method forms a resist pattern with a fixed shape on a resist film by disposing a mask pattern-formed permeable substrate as a photomask and irradiating light on the photomask.